Uncharted
by hephersmith08
Summary: The original rangers take a cruise for their college graduation and everything goes wrong. Only two rangers are left who can save them, can the two overcome their differences and save their friends?
1. Prologue

**Uncharted**

**Pairing: **It's mainly a Tommy/Kim story, but it has all the original rangers in it.

**Summary:** The original rangers take a cruise for their college graduation and everything goes wrong. Only two rangers are left who can save them, can the two overcome their differences and save their friends?

Prologue

* * *

Somewhere in the Caribbean Islands

Death haunts you until you can't run from it anymore. It haunts you until it looks you straight in the eye. I always thought I would die in a more exciting way than drowning in a sinking ship but maybe I was wrong. I left the bad thoughts and returned to reality. I turned to the person holding my hand, their spirit was welcoming which was hard to value in a time like this. Everything we had worked hard to accomplish and God just wanted us to pass on to the next life like this. I quickly shut my eyes as a million memories from my life surrounded my mind and I suddenly couldn't catch my breath…

* * *

Note: Don't worry I had to write an introduction to the story..more to come please review!!


	2. Learning About The Future

**Uncharted**

**Pairing: **It's mainly a Tommy/Kim story, but it has all the original rangers in it.

**Summary:** The original rangers take a cruise for their college graduation and everything goes wrong. Only two rangers are left who can save them, can the two overcome their differences and save their friends?

Chapter 1 - "Learning About The Future"

* * *

**Angel Grove, Cal**

Tommy POV

I never dreamed I would actually land the job I acquired. I'm the new professor at the University of Southern Cal, an archeology professor. Which is great because I would still be going to school for my master's. The bonus the job gave me helped me buy a house in Angel Grove, only thirty minutes from the city. Angel Grove is my home. It's where my parents live, went to high school, met my first love, and even had the most wonderful experience anyone could ask for. I noticed the drive way to me new house and pulled in and parked my brand new jeep. Once out, I stopped for a moment to marvel to my new home. In my twenty-two years, I never expected to be this far in my life. Maybe because I was a trouble maker in my younger days or before I moved to Angel Grove.

I dropped my thoughts and grabbed a few boxes from the backseat and made my way inside the house. The boxes I held, I dropped onto the bar that separated my kitchen from my living area. I quickly discarded my baseball cap and ran my fingers through my short hair before opening up the first box I came too. I smiled to myself realizing that I had brought a box full of pictures. The one on top was a picture of the gang at our high school graduation. Geez, what was Adam thinking with that hair cut, it was horrible. I wiped down the picture and walked over to place it on the end of the bar. I quickly found myself lost in a box full of memories and I soon faced the last one in the box. I sighed when I realized who was in the picture. My fingers traced the outline of my body and then Kimberly's. This picture was taken at Christmas when she came back to visit after she left. For some reason my eyes were forced to the television, but not forgetting the picture in my hand.

"Reportedly, there are passengers missing. No bodies found in the shipwreck or surrounding areas…" I made my way toward the television and set down on the couch, turning the volume up so I could hear it.

My mind was racing when I found out where all this was happening at, I got my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed Jason's number. It rung a few times before his voicemail picked up "Hey, this is Jason. If you need anything, leave a message and I'll get back with you later"

I threw the phone down and the end table and hurried to find out that it was the gang's ship and I had to find some things out…

**Somewhere Unknown**

Jason's POV

The sun rays basking in my eyes quickly made me realize what had happened earlier. I moved my hand to cover my eyes, but I stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I found it hard to breathe so I moved my hands to my chest and tried to labor my breathing.

"Jason, my god, you're awake!" I heard Trini gasp as she reached out to touch my head. It stung so I quickly pulled away.

"You have a huge gash on your head, please stay still" She begged so I certainly tried to obey. I let her do a check on the rest of my body while I lie silently still trying not to inflict more pain on my body.

I finally opened my eyes and she smiled at me "Jase, I think you'll be okay. You might have a few broken ribs, but other than that you're fine"

"Where are we?" I asked hoping she could give me some answers.

She shook her head before speaking "I don't know we seem to have washed ashore. You are the first person I came too. I just found you"

I winced trying to sit up but I got help from Trini "We have to find the others"

"I know Jason, but you're in no shape for walking around this place. You need to rest" She pleaded probably knowing that was never going to happen.

"Look Trini, I have to find my friends. I begged them to come on this trip. I'm just glad Tommy and Kimberly didn't join us, maybe they can find out what happened"…

**Angel Grove, Cal**

Tommy POV

"Mr. Oliver, I know you don't know who I am but your friends need your help"

My mind was having too much action today. This woman talking to me must know something about the ship but should I trust her? "Why should I trust you?"

"I don't know but if you want answers you will meet down by the old warehouses in an hour. Please come, they need your help" Before I could reply, the connection dropped. This woman sounded very familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had heard it from. I looked at the clock on the phone and noted the time. I had an hour to figure out what I was going to do…

**Miami, FL**

Kimberly POV

I waved goodbye to my good friend, Amanda, as she walked out of my apartment and walked over to my television. Amanda couldn't tell but I was definitely upset about the news on the television. She was very stubborn so it took me a good twenty minutes to get her gone. I quickly ran over to the table and grabbed my phone, dialing a very familiar number.

"Hey, this is Jason. If you need anything, leave a message and I'll get back with you later" I sighed and mashed the end button quickly dialing another number.

"This is Aisha's voicemail. Leave a short message and call you back!" I gave slight smile at her quirky voice and laid my phone back on the table. My heart started aching as soon as I realized that they could be gone, that they could be some of the missing people from that ship. Knowing all I could possibly do now is wait, I walked over to my entertainment center where all my old pictures were collected. I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a scrapbook from my life in Angel Grove.

My favorite picture was on the front page. It was Jason and I right before starting ninth grade, right before we became power rangers. Jason helped through a lot when I arrived in Miami. My departure from Angel Grove took a huge toll on me and my break – up with Tommy hurt far more than I realized. Jason stayed with me until I could eventually function on my own and left for Angel Grove. After returning, we both decided that I should take a trip to see everyone but the whole Muranthias thing ruined our plans. The worst part about the whole trip was seeing Tommy with Kat. I couldn't bear it so I left and came straight back here to finish school. The University of Miami gave me my degree in pre-law. Law wasn't something anyone actually saw me doing, but I really like it and I was ranked third in my class. My thoughts soon died as my phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the collar id and sighed when I saw who it was.

"Michael, what do you want?" I asked as soon as I answered.

"Kim, what did I do? I don't understand!" He exclaimed.

I sighed and rubbed my temple before answering "Michael, I don't feel the same way you feel. I don't want the same things you want. You proposed and I said no"

"Tell me why"

"Look, I don't want to marry you. I didn't even have sex with you that should tell you something" I threw back hoping he would get the picture.

He paused for a moment before replying "You said you wanted to wait until you were married and I respected that"

"I know you did Michael, I just can't marry you. I don't love you the way you love me, I'm sorry for being rude, I just don't know how to make you understand"

I heard him sigh, he was probably crying but I don't love him. "Kimberly, I'm sorry, I just...I just love you so much and I don't know how to do this. We have been together for three years. You're my best friend"

"Michael, look, you can do this. You are going to be drafted in the first round for baseball. You are going to have a great career playing professional baseball and you are going to find a beautiful woman to share your like with. I promise"

"Kim, I promise I won't bug you anymore about our break-up but your still going to be my friend right?"

I smiled to myself at his realization and replied "Of course, but I do have to go. I'm waiting on a phone call"

"I love you, Kimberly"

"I love you too, Michael" I told him back honestly. I hung up the phone realizing that another chapter in my life had finally closed…

**Angel Grove, Cal**

Tommy POV

After searching for a good fifteen minutes, I finally found the warehouse I was looking for. It was slightly open, so I budged it the rest of the way open and walked into the warehouse. I stopped before going too far and looked around hoping to see something I was looking for but I was displeased when I saw nothing…

"Tommy" I heard a faint voice say closer to the back of the warehouse. I walked closer toward the back of the warehouse and saw a silhouette, a cloaked silhouette.

"I knew you would come, we don't have much time" She told me again walking closer to my body.

I gulped before speaking "Who are you?"

Once the woman was standing right in front of me, she dropped the hood of her cloak. I smiled when I saw her face. "Dulcea"

"Yes, Tommy. It took a lot of power to get me here but I couldn't let your friends get killed because of what's about to happen"

I cocked an eyebrow and replied "What's about to happen? Are they okay?"

Once her eyes met mine, I knew she wasn't playing around that whatever going on is serious "Your friends are fine at the moment, but a power far greater than you have ever seen is about to play out and that's why they have your friends"

"Why do they want us, we don't have powers anymore"

She smirked at my comment "Your being foolish Tommy, what you and your friends have is far more different than the rangers that came after you. Everything inside of you comes from the ninja powers, you just have to believe that's true. You are the only real threat to them"

I touched my chest knowing what she said could possibly be true but I want to know who she's talking about "Who's them?"

"I can't tell you anymore Tommy, but first you need get a partner and get to the Caribbean islands to save your friends before it's too late"

"Partner? I can't tell anyone about us, who am I suppose to get?" I exclaimed quickly trying to get her attention.

She smirked again at my comment "Tommy, you know what to do just follow you heart"

Before I could reply she vanished. I looked around my surroundings quickly hoping maybe she was playing around but she wasn't. I stopped where I was standing for a moment to catch my breath. Then, I looked down at my watch…..Kimberly. Kimberly didn't go on the cruise, she can help me. I took off running out of the warehouse so I could get back to my house and pack my clothes. I was heading out on the first flight to Miami…

* * *

Next: Will Kimberly and Tommy be able to put aside differences to save their friends?

Note: I always hate writing the beginning of stories, but I promise its going to get more interesting! Please review and let me know what you think!!!


	3. Plans

**Uncharted**

**Pairing: **It's mainly a Tommy/Kim story, but it has all the original rangers in it.

**Summary:** The original rangers take a cruise for their college graduation and everything goes wrong. Only two rangers are left who can save them, can the two overcome their differences and save their friends?

* * *

Chapter 2

Tommy POV

The plane ride to Miami was completely miserable. The guy beside me snored louder than my grandpa use to when he took his afternoon nap. To make things worse, it took me at least an hour and a half to find a taxi to take me across town. My cab driver played folk music while he drove me to Kimberly's apartment which took us twenty five minutes. By the time I arrived at Kim's door, I had a migraine the size of Russia. I reached my hand to knock on the door and stopped when I realized what I was about to do.

"1:17am" I whispered to myself as I looked down at me watch instead of knocking on her door. I know I probably should go find a hotel room and wait until morning to come, but something tells me that we don't have much time. The last time I saw Kimberly was during the Muranthias thing and she left before I could talk to her about anything which really upset me. I did talk to her on the phone after her dad passed away about five months ago, but the phone call lasted about two minutes if even that long. _'Okay Tommy, just knock on the door already'_ I told myself as I brought my fist up to the door.

"Knock, knock" was the sound my fist made as it hit against her wood door. I felt as if I waited thirty minutes before she answered the door. My breathing quickly stopped when I saw her standing in front of me. She was even more beautiful as she got older. Her hair was down and it looked as if she had just ran her fingers through it before she opened the door. Before I could think about anything else, she interrupted me with her angelic voice.

"Tommy?" She whispered before stepping back into her apartment, but keeping the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"Something's come up. I know it's late but I need to talk to you, it can't wait" I told her staying in my place.

She eyed me for a moment before speaking again "Of course, come in"

I gave her a small smile and walked passed her into apartment. I heard the door close and listen to her bare feet walk in front of me "You can take a seat wherever you like, would you like something to drink?"

"Can I get some water?" I asked taking a seat down on her couch that matched almost everything else in the room that I could see, the room was still dark. I heard her again as she switched on the lamp to my right and handed me a bottle of water before taking a seat beside me on the other end of the couch. She pulled her legs up on the couch so she would be comfortable. "So Tommy, what's so important that you showed up on my doorstep in the middle of the night?"

"Someone came to visit me today, well yesterday, and warned me about some things" I got out trying to define an explanation.

She stayed silent as I started speaking to her once again "She said our friends were in danger. The cruise it sank and our friends our missing. She told me they needed our help"

"Who told you they needed our help?" She asked sitting up so she could listen to me more contently.

I stopped before I blurted it out because it sounded insane. She's probably going to think I'm absolutely crazy "Dulcea…"

I knew what she was thinking when her eyebrow arched "Kim, I know it's crazy but it's true. She basically told me that you and I are the only who can help them, that our power can help"

"Tommy, I gave up my powers years ago" She mentioned trying to make some sense of what I was telling her.

I shook my head and stood up "and you think I didn't. I don't know what she meant, but I know she was telling the truth. Please tell me that you will help, that you will help save our friends?"

I watched as she ran her fingers threw her long, beautiful hair and stood up beside me "You know I'll do anything to help our friends Tommy, but I need sleep right now. Do you have a hotel?"

"No I don't" I mentioned quite ashamed of myself for not doing that in the first place.

I smiled back at her as she gave me a warming smile "Look, I have a guest room. You can sleep in there. We can talk about what we are going to do bright and early in the morning"

"Thank you" I whispered before she showed me where everything was located. A few minutes later, I was wrapped up warmly in the depths of the queen size bed that laid in her other bedroom. I turned over to see if there was an alarm clock, but instead I noticed a book lying across the nightstand. I smiled to myself when I realized it was one that I bought her at the book fair our sophomore year of high school. I finally sat up in the bed and brought the book to rest in my lap. My hands ran along every page of the book trying to remember our time spent inside the book with Rocky. All of the sudden a thousand memories danced in my head as my time as a ranger, good and bad. I shut my eyes so I could let the images move across the back of my eyelids…

Kimberly POV

As I looked at the man Tommy had grown into sleeping soundly with my favorite book grasped to his chest, it made me really happy for the first time in years. I smiled to myself and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on it.

"Tommy, wake up" I told to his sleeping figure for the first time. I waited for a few seconds before saying it again, but this time I gave his arm a slight shake.

I had to brush of a laugh because of his statement "Please, just five more minutes. School can wait"

"Tommy, you are twenty-two years old. You don't have to go to school anymore. Now, get up!" I told him once more while shaking his arm again.

Finally, Tommy reached his hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes. He laid there content for a moment before speaking "What time is it?"

"6:30, you said we needed to start early" I mentioned before he groaned again.

"I know, I just haven't got that much sleep"

I smiled at him and took the book from his hands "Yea, it looks like you read a story last night"

The red glow his cheeks gave off was telling me that he had forgotten all about the book I had just taken from him "Kim, I saw it on the nightstand…I…"

"It's okay Tommy, don't worry about it"

He gulped before getting off the subject "Do you have some coffee?"

"Yep, it's making now. Why don't you go get a shower so we can finish talking about what we are going to do." I told him getting up from the bed. Before I could get too far away from the bed he grabbed my arm "Thank you Kim, for letting me stay"

I gave him a silent nod and walked out of the bedroom toward my bedroom. I shut the door and took the robe off that I had put on after my shower. I reached into my humongous closet and grabbed a white blouse and a denim skirt. Before, I could finish putting the clothes on I noticed a box I had forgotten that was sticking out from under my bed. I grabbed the small wooden brown box and blew the dust off that had collected over the two years I had lived here. My fingers carefully opened the box and took out the first folded paper and opened it. I started to read it but instantly folded it back together, not wanting to get upset. I quickly put the box onto my bed and finished getting dressed when I heard to shower cut off.

Ten minutes later I found myself fully dressed and watching Tommy drink the coffee I had made for me earlier. I had grown accustomed the spark it had given me when I couldn't sleep when I first came to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games.

"Kim, do you think this is crazy?" Tommy asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked dead at him and thought a moment before answering his question. Do I really think that it's a setup? No, not really and I don't see Tommy making up a story that Dulcea came to visit him about our friends. "No, I believe you"

Tommy gave me a sly smile before making his way to stand beside me "Good, because we need to decide what exactly we are going to do next"…

* * *

Jason's POV

The island seemed to go on for miles. I could even see the sandy beaches over the horizon while really made me want to throw up because we had been traveling for hours. I stopped walking and took my arms to rest on my knees.

"Jase, are you okay?" Trini asked me trying to keep me in check.

I stood back up straight and wiped the sweat of my forehead "This is just ridiculous, I think it's just an illusion. I mean is their really an island that foes on for miles and miles?"

Trini sighed before sitting down beside my sore feet and I decided to sit down with her "I guess not. I just won't to make some since of whatever is going on. I know it has to do something with the power rangers, but we don't have our powers anymore"

"That's true, but someone always want revenge on the power rangers" I exclaimed, hoping she would understand.

Before Trini could reply, a flash of light appeared in the corner of my right eye. "What was that!"

I grabbed Trini's arm and pulled her up, backing away from the light. When I thought we were far enough back, I focused my attention on the creature had appeared. I know it was human, but what human would it be that could teleport from place to place.

"Jason, it's okay. I'm a friend" The cloaked woman told me, stepping closer to Trini and me.

"Don't come any closer" I hollered out trying to get her attention. I wanted her to know that I didn't trust her.

She nodded her head in the cloak and stopped walking. "Jason, do you remember when your friends had to save Zordon from Ivan Ooze and had travel to another planet? Do you remember them talking about a woman named Dulcea?"

I took in her words and I did remember Tommy and the gang filling me in when I returned to Angel Grove. "Yes, yes I remember"

"Well, I'm Dulcea" She explained dropping the cloak from her head. I gasped when she took off the cloak, she had to be one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. When I had looked her over, she continued talking to me "I came here as a transition, which means I'm not really here. I don't believe you are still on Earth, but some kind of parallel universe. I'm taking a big chance on my safety and yours by coming here, but you just have to be patient. Can you do that?"

I nodded my head and then cleared my throat to started speaking "Be patient, did you put us here?"

"No Jason, an unbelievable power has placed you here. I have to go now, but some of your friends are coming to help"

I watched as her glow started fading "Wait! Is our friends okay…?" I sighed as I watched her completely disappear. I hung my head and felt Trini's hand rest against my shoulder…

* * *

Tommy POV

I quickly arrived back to Kim's apartment and knocked on the door. She arrived at the door a lot faster than last night "That was quick!"

I laughed at her comment "I know, but I got us two tickets to St. Thomas. It was the only island I could get tickets to"

She snatched them out of my hands and examined them before placing them on her kitchen counter "Do you have everything ready?

I rolled my eyes and turned the tables on her "I believe I should be asking you that question. You probably thought you could bring everything"

I laughed at her when she gave me the 'glare' before replying to my comment "Actually, I have gotten a lot better about that. I have one suitcase, my purse, and another medium sized bag to take with me!"

"How big is the suitcase?"

Kimberly slapped my arm before talking to my again "Are you ready to save our friends?"

"Let's do it" I said grabbing as many things as I could so I could leave her with fewer bags and we walked out the door starting our journey…

* * *

Next: Can Kim and Tommy figure out their next plan of action?

Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update and I know it's short…I've been real busy with college stuff. Next chapter will be up soon! Please Review!


	4. Truth Is

**Chapter 3 – "Truth Is…"**

* * *

**Kimberly POV**

"How did you get us first class tickets, Mr. Oliver?" I asked him as we took our seats on the plane departing from Miami.

He smirked and sat down beside me "The only tickets they had left were first class"

I shook my head, now wondering how he paid for them "Well, where did you get the money from?"

Once again he smirked before answering my simple question "When did you become so nosy? I have a lot of money saved up from when I was racing for my uncle"

"First off, I wasn't trying to be nosy. I was just concerned" I stated without lying to him. I really did want to know how he paid for them.

Tommy quickly buckled the belt and looked over to make sure I was buckled correctly "Still trying to take care of me I see?"

He rolled his eyes at me and got comfortable "Yeah, but you gave up the right for me to do it without care a long time ago"

I was really taken aback by his words "Are you saying that you don't care about me?"

"Now you're assuming things. That's not what I meant. I'm just saying I shouldn't still be trying to take care of you" I silently nodded my head and finally got comfortable in my seat.

After thinking quietly to myself, I figured we should get some things out of the way "I should be engaged right now"

At first he didn't speak, but looked in my direction "Then why isn't there a ring on your finger?"

I shrugged my shoulders before answering "I just didn't want to marry him. We dated for three years, I just found out now that I didn't want to be with him the rest of my life"

"So, if you were only together three years what happened to that idiot you dumped me for?"

"Tommy, can we please not talk about that?" I pleaded hoping he would get the hint, but he had every intention of getting it out of me. "What happened, Kim?"

I looked over at him to see if he was going to let off, but now I see that there is not a chance "Andrew Clark was his name. He was a freshman at the University which is right beside the gym where we practiced. One day, I had a hard time getting a cab and he helped me catch one. We talked in the cab and we had the same problems. He had just moved here, I had just moved here so it was kind of like a win, win situation"

When I paused he just looked at me and nodded for me to keep going "…well, I told me fried, Amanda, about him and it came about that she knew him. We all went out to eat one night and I just felt an instant attraction to him, or I thought I did. A few days later, I thought it would be the best idea to let you go because I knew I was probably never going to come back to Angel Grove. We started dating about a month after sending you the letter and let's just say our relationship didn't have a good start. I broke up with him because I missed you and came straight to Angel Grove with Jason. Then, I saw you with Katherine and decided I should give my relationship with Andrew another try."

"Wait, you came back to tell me you still wanted to be with me." He asked interrupting what I was telling him.

"Yes, that was my attention. I didn't know that you and Katherine had gotten together so I just decided that I should let you go"

He once again silently nodded and I figured I should finish my story "Before you rudely interrupted I was talking about giving Andrew another try. So, I went home and apologized to him. Things went smoothly for a few months and then that summer he wanted to take our relationship further and I didn't want to. He just never let that go, he kept pressuring me and I finally broke up with him again. The next year, I met Michael and I was with him until graduation"

I looked back over at Tommy and he kind of looked upset "Tommy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish I could find that Andrew guy and break his neck for making you feel like that" He told me finally undoing the fist he had balled up. I gave him a warming smile and touched his shoulder hoping he would just forget it.

"Don't worry about that Tommy. He's not worth it"

"Did the other guy pressure you too?" He asked still mad about what I told him earlier

I smiled at how he was so worried about me so I gave him the answer I knew he was looking for "No Tommy, he respected my decisions about waiting."

Tommy nodded but seemed as if he was pondering for something to say. A good four minutes had passed before he spoke up "So, you are still a virgin?"

I was truthfully kind of shocked by him asking me that kind of question, but it didn't bother me. I knew he was trying to find out some answers "Yes, I want to give myself to the right person and Michael wasn't right"

"Good" He mumbled to himself before turning in his seat. I noticed he started watching whatever was on the TV. screen in front of him.

I watched the features his face made as he watched the film. Believe it or not, they hadn't changed any since we were teenagers. The only difference was the scar he had where his collar-bone met his neck. "Where did you get that?"

Tommy quickly averted his attention back to me "Get what?"

"This scar" I said pointing my finger out to touch the area where the scar was located.

Once I moved my hand, he moved his to run over the lengthy ¾ inch scar "My last day as a ranger, Divatox and her goons captured me and somehow I ended up with this scar"

"How did you feel when you gave up your powers?" I asked, knowing how hard it must have been for him.

Tommy smiled at me before answering. He knew exactly what I was thinking "It was my time to go, I actually enjoyed some of the free time I had. The only thing I really missed was being a hero and knowing that someone else was. I guess I just have a big ego"

"It's just I know how much being a ranger meant to you…"

**Tommy POV**

After Kim's comment about being a ranger, I had to think about some things. Being a Power Ranger did mean a lot to me and it still does. I just never really thought about how it made me feel. "Kim, how did you feel?"

"About giving up my powers?"

"Yep" I stated

I watched as she crossed her legs "Well, I missed it for awhile. Everyone thought I was weird for asking if there were any news about the power rangers"

I had to laugh at her comment "Well, they didn't really have a reason to care too much about the power rangers"

"Yeah, but I did. I worried about you way too much" She confessed to me.

"I worried a lot about you too, even though I didn't show it" I confessed hoping she would forgive me for not staying in touch when she moved away.

She gave me another one of her heart melting smiles "Tommy, I knew you were busy. I was okay with that. I just wish sometimes we could have done a lot of things different"

I gently nodded my head to her comment "Yes, I do too"

"What happened between you and Katharine?" She asked and I knew it was out of her comfort zone by the sound of her voice.

I let out a big sigh "I broke up with her when she went to London. I didn't want another long distance relationship. We both knew our relationship was going to last much longer anyway. We both wanted different things. I haven't had a relationship since"

She actually giggled at me "You mean a handsome man like you has only had two girlfriends in his entire life?"

"Yep, I've dated but haven't wanted to get into anything more serious"

"Any one night stands?" Kim blurted out just kidding with me.

I shook my head at her comment "You know me better than that. I've always wanted to be in love with someone. I always thought that person would be you"

The whole plane seemed to go silent and I know I had said too much. I once again turned my attention back to the television trying to mind my own business. I finally just shook my head because I was really embarrassed, I couldn't believe I just said that. Before I could establish my meaning I felt her small hand close over mine. I grasped it back tightly knowing that she was okay with what I had said "Tommy, I always thought you would be my first too"

After staring at each other for a minute, we both gave one another a big smile. At that moment, I knew I could take my words another step "I've missed you, Kimberly Hart"

I really think I could have dropped out in the floor and the smile she gave me. It's one I haven't seen for quite some time. I knew she felt the same way when she told me "I miss you too, handsome"

My blush gave me away, but I wasn't embarrassed. I looked down at my hand to notice that hers hasn't moved and there was no way in hell I was planning on moving it. I just enjoyed the situation I was in and tried to take a small nap…

**Unknown POV**

"Captain Brower, some problems have been established" My first mate Henry addressed and placed some papers across my desk.

I waited for him to tell me what's going on, but he just stood there "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"All the rangers aren't on the island. We got false information, Sir"

I know I just didn't hear what I thought I just did. "How many more are they?"

I watched Henry Gulp before answering my question "Two, Sir"

"Do we know where they are?" I asked standing up and walking over to Henry

"All we have are their names. We can get more information"

"Well, I suggest you go find out more. I want them on that island!" I raised my voice so he would get the message and he walked quickly out of my office. I sighed and opened the file Henry had place on my desk. A beautiful young girl graced my eyes, she was definitely not own the island with the other rangers. Another picture fell out behind hers, a young man. Black hair, brown eyes which made me realize that my plans haven't gone as smooth as I hoped…

**Tommy POV**

"PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS, WE WILL BE LANDING IN APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES" I sighed and opened my eyes when I heard the ding fill my ears. I brushed my eyes with the hand I had free. I sat up and tightened my fingers around Kimberly's hand, hoping she would wake up.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me "Wake up, sleepy head and buckle up"

Kim let go of my hand and I sighed silently. She pushed herself up and brought her hands over her head and yawned. I gulped when the movement showed her beautiful, flat stomach I had grown attached to during High School. I quickly reached over to help her buckle the seat belt. I was surprised when she just let me do it for myself.

"Thanks Tommy, I'm just dragging around" She admitted getting comfortable in the seat.

"Well, I didn't want you to fly out in our landing" I teased sitting back in my seat

She grinned and shook her head "You would save me right?"

"I always have and I always will. Don't you ever forget that" I told her and gave her small look so she would know that I wasn't playing. I would never let anything happened to her if my life depended on it.

Before I knew it, five minutes had passed from my watch and we were walking off the plane to the beautiful St. Thomas islands. I grabbed our bags and turned my attention to Kim "Are you hungry?"

"Starved" she admitted holding her hand to her stomach.

"Well, let's find a place to stay and then get's some food"

She smirked and tried to grab a bag from my hands "No missy, women do not carry bags if a man is around…"

**Jason POV**

"Trini, do you see that?" I asked her when I saw a figure lying in the sand about twenty yards away.

She let go of me and turned her eyes to what I was talking about "Yes, come one. We have to see what it is"

We both took off running to person laying on the beach. Once closer, we both sighed a sigh of relief when we realized who we had come upon "Billy"

I waited a moment to get a reply and got none "Billy, are you okay?"

Still nothing and I noticed Trini's horrid facial expression. I dropped to my knees and checked his pulse "He's still breathing Trini. He might be unconscious"

She shook her head understand and dropped to the other side of Billy. I watched as she brushed a strand of hair out of his dirty face "Please wake up Billy…"

Before she could get anything else out, his eyes darted open and he started coughing. "Billy, talk to me"

I waited again and he soon started talking "Jase, is that you?"

Trini and I smiled at him "Yes, it Jason and Trini. Can you tell us how you feel?"

"Very bad, I think I have some broken ribs and a broken collar-bone. Above it all, I feel dirty"

We both laughed at his comment and Trini threw herself against him to give him a small hug "Ouch, Trini"

She gasped and backed away "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy to see you"…

* * *

Note: Thanks for the comments! You will be getting more information about what's going on in every chapter. Just please enjoy!


	5. 2 Days Later

**_Chapter 4 - "2 Days Later"_**

* * *

*2 days later*

**Tommy POV**

I sigh to myself before looking up at the white ceiling from where I lie on the bed. I'm trying to focus on something rather than the beautiful brunette laying only a few inches away from me. I don't think I have ever been this close to her except maybe a Saturday night movie at Aisha's house that always got interrupted by something. I would wrap my arm around her shoulders and in return she would just simply lay her head onto my shoulder. I couldn't help but grin about how deep our feelings were, but then again we never showed or acted on them. Believe me, I definitely wanted to but I was probably the shyest sixteen year old boy on the planet. I couldn't even get up enough courage to really kiss her. How embarrassing is that? Before I could think of another embarrassing moment with my relationship with Kim, I felt her body move beside mine. I turned my body so I was on my right side propped up on my arm. The peaceful look on her face was a definition of heaven to me. All I wanted was to place a small kiss against her unworried forehead or maybe I could settle for my hand brushing across her defined cheek that I had kissed many times before. I closed my eyes to remember the feeling and lye back down on my back to try to get some sleep. Before I could get to sleep I heard her whisper…

"Tommy?"

"Are you okay?" I asked hoping she didn't see me ogling her earlier.

I felt her move in advance to answering my question "Well, I feel keep thinking that I should feel awkward…"

"Awkward?" God! She did see me. How embarrassing.

"Well, I just have never slept beside a man…"

I quickly interrupted her "I can sleep on the couch, you said it was okay. I…"

I watched as she shook her head and laughed at my intrusion "Tommy, shut up! You're not sleeping on the couch. If you would let me finish talking I was going to say that I should feel awkward but I don't"

I smiled hoping she would forgive me "So you are not uncomfortable sleeping beside me?"

"No, I feel safe. I know you will protect me. I never felt safe after I left Angel Grove" She admitted to me.

What she confessed broke my heart into a million pieces. If she told me that a few years prior I would have never left her alone for a second "Kim, I wish you would have said something. Why didn't you feel safe?"

She shrugged her shoulders but answered my question "I guess I always counted on you and I didn't believe anyone else could do that and truth is…they didn't. No one makes me feel as safe as you"

"I'm not superman" I stated honestly

"You were my superman and I guess in some way you still are"

Her comment put the biggest smile upon my face. I immediately brought my hand up to cup her cheek and brush it lightly with my thumb "I will always be there for you Beautiful"

"How can you forgive me so easily" She whispered as a few tears fell against her cheek.

My eyes met her wet ones which almost made me cry myself "I guess I'm your fool Kimberly Hart. I would do anything for you, anything"

The quietness illuminated throughout the dark room, but the moonlight silhouetted her body moving toward mine. She moved to lay her body across mine and put her hand against my chest. I grabbed it and brought it to my lips, kissing it, and then placed it back on my chest. I felt her pull herself closer to the side of my body and I gladly pulled her as close as she could get hoping the position would last until morning.

**Billy POV**

I eyes staggered open as I heard a familiar voice "Billy, how are u doing man. You have been out for two days"

"Jason, where are we?" I asked fully opening my eyes to darkness.

I couldn't see his movement but I bet a hundred bucks he just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know man. An island of some kind."

We both started laughing when we heard something very normal happen…my stomach growled. "How long has it been since you two ate?"

Jason answered quickly "We ate some berries. That's all we could find"

"Maybe we should try some fishing. Where is Trini anyway?" I asked looking around in the dark.

"First off, Trini is over there sleeping. Second, I don't think you are in any position to be fishing" Jason stated truthfully.

At his comment, I finally remembered the predicament I was in. I felt as if I had a billion broken ribs if that was even possible. "Well, maybe I can help build a spear or something"

I watched as Jason shook his head and then turned his head to check on Trini. I smiled to myself and then asked "You haven't told her yet?"

"There's nothing to tell. Are you worried about Katharine?" He asked changing the subject.

I gave him an annoyed stare and tried to move a little but immediately regretted it "There's nothing to talk about Billy. We had sex one time in Switzerland and that's it so let's drop it"

"I was going to ask Katharine to marry me on the last night of the cruise. I just pray that she is okay" I finally came clean about my attentions with Kat.

We both locked eyes with one another both realizing the situation we were in was definitely not funny. At that moment we realized that we had to do something to help our friends and to get us out of the situation we were in. "Jase, why don't you go find some sticks or something to help us out with the food problem because I'm extremely hungry…"

**Kimberly POV**

I awoke before Tommy did hoping I could stay this way for at least another hour. My hand grazed his chest and I wondered how I could ever give this wonderful man up to another woman. I felt as If I just signed my rights away in a stupid letter. A stupid letter than I would do almost anything to go back to that day and erase the thought from my mind. I shuddered as the memory literally made me sick to my stomach. I assume the movement of my body alarmed him because his arms wrapped tighter against me like it was natural. I just laid there and waited for his arms to move. A few moments later he released me but I then felt his fingers move along my back. His hands brushed along my back like he had been doing for the past eight years. He knew all the places I wanted him to brush over. It was actually kind of scary, but secretly I was enjoying it very much. A few moments passed and he soon touched a spot that tickled me and I jumped. Tommy immediately moved his hand away from my body.

"I'm sorry Kim"

I raised my head to look at his beautiful face "its okay. It felt good"

He smiled at me and brushed a strand out of my face "We have a lot to do today"

"I know, I just don't want to move. I'm so comfortable" I sheepishly admitted staying my position.

"Well, you did keep my pretty warm last night" Tommy told me trying to tease me.

I rolled my eyes, sat up, and moved to my side of the bed replied "I did Mr. Oliver. Well, since you act as if you didn't like it. I'll just sleep on my side for now on"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth he quickly grabbed my arm and drug me back to him "I would prefer you not to, but if you insist"

My eyes searched his for some sort of clarity of what he was feeling, but I found none. I didn't know what we were doing. I didn't know if we were just friends, more than friends, in love, could be in love, could get back together…it was just all so confusing and aggravating. I don't think I really know what I wanted either. Everything just came natural between me and Tommy like we had been together our entire life. We don't have to try hard to be happy with each other.

"Kim?" He asked and brought me out of my silence stance.

I gave him a smile to let him know that I was okay "I'm sorry. I was just thinking"

He finally let go of my arm and moved to where he was sitting on the side of the bed "Thinking about what?"

"Us" I stated firmly, grabbing the robe on the bathroom door and then making my way to the table and taking a seat.

I watched him sigh "do we have to talk about this right now?"

"No, not if you don't want to. I was just being honest with you" I replied really glad we didn't have to have this conversation right now.

None of spoke for a moment so I decided to speak up "Tommy, I'm going to go ahead and take a shower"

"Okay, I'm going to find food. I'll be back"

**Tommy POV**

Five minutes later, I found myself down the street from the hotel at a McDonalds believe it or not. I made my way to the counter and ordered something I thought she might like and got us some coffee. I grabbed my food and on the way back to the hotel I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

My feet disobey what my mind was telling them and walk over to a dock that had a boat with a very familiar logo. I dropped the food I was carrying onto a crate right before you walk onto the dock and walk closer to the boat. My eyes search around my surroundings and see if anyone was around, but I assumed I was now alone. I knelt down and touched the logo Ninjor wore in the center of his chest. I was very confused yet, very worried about what all of this meant.

"Sir, can I help you?" A tall guy wearing green board shorts asked stepping closer to me.

I shook my head before speaking "Do you know who owns this boat?"

He smiled at me and answered "Well, I do"

"Oh, can you tell me where you found this logo?" I asked hoping he could help me out a little.

He smiled at me again and started talking "Intrigued by that, huh? There's a legend around here about a ninja in blue armor who saved the island from a horrible defeat a long, long time ago. A mural of what he is supposed to look like is located about two blocks over. This is the logo is on his chest armor"

I silently nodded my head at him because I knew he didn't know much about the logo. He was just a fan of the infamous Ninjor, just as I was. "Do you do private cruises or something?"

"Sorta, when a cruise ship comes into the harbor. Our customers mostly go on a booze cruise and go snorkeling"

"Oh fun. Where do you take them to go snorkeling?" I asked hoping this is some kind of clue to help us out.

The man threw the towel onto the boat and turned toward me again "It's a small island about three miles south of here. If you're interested I can take you over to the island."

I thought a moment about the idea before I gave him an answer "Yes, I would like that. Can I go get ready and meet you back in here in like two hours?"

"Sure man, I'll see you later"

**Jason POV**

Hours later, Billy and I had put four spears together ready to go fishing. Trini and I grabbed one each and made our way to the rocks on the right side of the island. Billy stayed behind making different stuff with the material I had brought back.

"Have you talked to Billy about everything?" Trini asked me jabbing her spear at a small fish.

I shook my head and also jabbed at a fish "Yeah, he's worried about Kat"

She smiled at me "This crap if freaking harder than it looks in the movies"

I sighed after failing for the fourth time "Yeah, it's already getting on my nerves but if we won't to eat we better keep trying"

We stayed silent for a few minutes both trying to get us a nice size fish to eat later. I was focusing hard on a certain fish when I heard "Jase! Watch out!"

It didn't take me long jump backwards trying to get out of the water. I started moving when I noticed Trini wasn't coming with me. I turned back around to see her laughing hysterically "Trini, I'm going to hurt you!"

I laughed as she tried to dodge me by moving to the left. I finally grabbed a hold of her small waist and body slammed her into the water. I waited a few seconds before she come back up and splashed me "That's not fair Jason Scott. I will get you back for that one!"

"Are you scared to get your hair wet?" I asked making fun of her.

She stared at me a few moments before answering "Nope, I just felt like staying dry for a few more moments"

I shook my head kind of confused by her statement "A few more minutes?"

"Yeah! So I can do this…" Before I knew it, she was coming for me. She jumped and landed right on top of me bringing us both under water…

* * *

Note: Thank you everyone for your comments!!! I'm really enjoying writing this and hope, I can get chapters out faster!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
